It all Started with a Box of Cookies
by mylobear
Summary: When bella and her little sister sell a box of cookies to the big white house on the out skirst of town, everthing changes. Romance, Hidden past, fights,secerts and everthing in between fill bellas next few days. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FanFiction. Hope you like it.

I have a bit of a deal. Wouldn't you like to tell me when to put my next chapter up? Well now you can! If I get 5 reviews I put up a chapter. So if I come back and see 15 reviews, than that means chapter 2 and 3 are going up!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 1- girlguide cookies

We walked along the highway on the outskirts of forks, large cases of cookies grasped in our hands threatening to fall at any moment.

"I'm tried Bella, can we please go home "Kelley whined.

"You know just as well as me that we can't afford to buy all these Girl Guide cookies. Besides, this is the last house on the street."

"How do you know "asked my sister.

"I ... Just do ok, trust me Kelley." As I walked up the twisted road to the house I couldn't help but take in a sudden breathe.

"Look at the house it's ..." "huge " I finished for her. And indeed it was, 3 stories tall with one wall that was completely glass. It reflected back our shocked expressions. All white, and with a huge garage, nothing describe the house better than the one word- grand.

The closer we got, the more fear I felt. This is silly I thought. Surly the people inside are as amazing as this house. Yet the fear I felt had eaten away all my courage and was nibbling on my sanity. When I looked at Kelley's face her eyes probably mirrored mine. Gripping her arm tightly (to keep her from running away) I knocked on the door.

An angle answered, open the door, and my fear intensify. When I opened my month to speak, no words came out.

"God this is awkward" I mumbled look down at the cookies in my hand. Suddenly, my fear just vanished. I wasn't going to let one dumb little guy scare me. Kelley was now looking at me her eyes bagging me to leave. I gave a firm shake of my head and stood taller. I wasn't even close to looking this 6 foot god in the eye, but it was close enough.

"Would YOU like to buy A BOX OF Girl Guide cookIES?" I said loudly enthusing certain words. Gosh, I sounded like the president giving his" vote for me!" speech. He chuckled and the sound made me blush even more. I was really bad for that.

"Ya sure" he replied. "My family just LOVES cookies."In the back ground I heard laughing. It sounded like an orchestra. Brass, sopranos, and bells could be heard. It made me smile. It was a taste of family, of love. Something that Kelley didn't know of and I barely remembered. By handing him this box of cookies, he would close the door and I would be left without the angle boy and his beautiful family. And I couldn't let that happen. It went from a desire to a need, like breathing or eating. Boy, I really was going crazy. I felt a tug on the box of cookies and jerked my head up.

"You can't get these!" I said panicked.

"I actually think I can, I just paid." I would had laughed at him and heck I would of laughed at myself if I hadn't felt so panicked. I looked up at him and smiled the sweetest smile imaginable while coming up with a quick lie in my head.

"No actually, because these are broken cookies so how bout I just pop on by tomorrow and give you some unbroken ones, hmm? Oh and I need to know your name so I know who to give them to." I took in a big breath and looked up into his eyes... Suddenly wishing I hadn't. I completely melted and was sure that I was a little puddle on the floor.

"It's Jasper!" He yelled

"Whoa, what" I asked dumbly.

"You asked my name and I said Jasper. Jasper Whitlock."

" Ok thanks" I giggled sure that I had the goofiest grin on my face. As Kelley and I started down the path I heard his deep, sexy voice call out the 6 words I hated and feared.

Ok guys I did my part in writing this story, now it's your turn. Please write a review. And don't feel like it you don't compliment me I going to send my girls after you. If you hate it, tell me that, if you love it, say that as well. Any problems let me know. So press the bottom below


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They made me feel so happy. So like always, remember that 5 reviews= a chapter. The whole story is all typed out now on my computer so now it's up to you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the things I own.**

Chapter 2- chilling in the garage

"Would you like a drive home?"Jasper asked. Any normal girl in a normal situation would have been beyond thrilled that this blonde hotty had asked to drive them home. Even if he was just being polite anyone would leap at the chance. But yet I couldn't. I wanted to but couldn't and that thought broke my heart. Hadn't just 3 seconds ago, I didn't want to leave this place. Now when he offers me a chance to stay longer I refuse. Ahhh. I silently curse my parents, even though it's not their fault.

Slowly I turn around to face him, trying not to look disappointed.

"YES"

I whip my head around to look at my sister. How could she do that to me? She knows just as well as I do... My thoughts trail off along with my anger. Surprisingly, I feel calm and even... Happy? This place was weird. Quickly, she gives me a sheepish grin and runs to keep up with jaspers long legs. Still feeling slightly upset, I can do nothing more than follow them into the garage.

The moment step in the smell of gasoline and tires hit me. Surprisingly, the combo is nice, giving the homey kind of feel. As I look around I'm astonished at how many cars they own. Nice ones at that.

"Do you guys sell cars or something "I asked still looking at the row after row of expensive sports cars.

" May look that way but we don't" Jasper chuckled" We just how a big family who loves cars!" They must have a family of 20 to need all these cars! As I took another step forward into the well lit garage my heart suddenly stopped. There in the corner was a 58' charger in... RED.

"Whose car is that?" I gasped not caring at all how I sounded at that moment. The only thing that matter to me was getting in that car.

"Nobody's really, but I never knew you were a car fanatic, just didn't look the part..." he trailed off probably wondering why he had ever offer this crazy girl a ride now.

I didn't take the time to think about what he just said." Can we take that one" "please" I added as an afterthought.

"Well if y'all really want to" he answers with an amused look on his face. Looking down at Kelley I gave her my biggest smile and my best "I'll explain later" look. Kelley's replied was her "you better" look. I couldn't help but smile at my 12 year old sister. She was so switched on, not ever missing a thing.

"Car's all yours, ladies" he called from the other side of the car holding open the back seat door. My sister ran in squealing, acting like she never been in a car in her life. I instantly felt bad for even thinking that. This was her first car ride in 11 years. Trying to shake the gloom from my head, and get back to my originally mission I called out

" Jasper could you open the trunk so I could put all these cookies in " nervous didn't even begin to explain how I was feeling. I didn't even know what I would do if he said no. But much to my relief, he called out

"Sure can" and automatically popped the trunk open from the inside of the car. Boy, did I love technology! Quickly, I lifted up the bottom of the trunk to where the spare tire was. Of course it wasn't a donut (that's what they call small spare tires) but a regular tire which made it harder to lift up. Struggling to lift it up without being noticed or making much noise I managed to hit my head on the trunk door.

"Owwwww" I cried out.

"Are you ok" he asked probable concerned about my sanity and his safety. He got out of the car and started walking around faster than I expect.

"WAIT, DON'T MOVE" I cried desperately. The words echoed off the stone walls of the garage. Each time I heard them, my embarrassment deepen. Nervously, I looked up at Jasper face afraid of what I might fine there. I looked up at him from under my long eye lashes slightly biting my lip. An annoying habit that I did whenever I was nervous. Me looking up at him like a child getting caught form stealing cookies from a cookie jar was the last straw. He completely loss it... Laughing. Deep like his voice I welcomed the sound in my ears and soaked up the happiness. It echoed around us, filling the room. His laughter was contagious and soon I was laughing with him. I even heard a little giggle from the inside the car. As the laughter subsided and Jasper went to sit back in the car I look down at the tire I had lifted up.

My whole body went cold and my breathing was coming faster and faster until I was sure I was hyperventilating. My knees where shaking, barely holding me up, yet try as I might, I couldn't tear my eyes from what was under the tire.

**So I Hope you like it. Keep the reviews coming! Hate it, like it whatever, just please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've decide that asking for 5 reviews for a chapter is to greedy. My finally offer is:**

**3 reviews = new chapter. I feel like people are confused so here's how it works:**

**Chapter 1- 0 reviews**

**Chapter 2- 3 reviews**

**Chapter 3-6 reviews. And so on and so on. But to those of you that have reviewed thanks **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for what I own.  
><strong> 

Chapter 3- sneaking through the tree tops

The sliver safe deposit box sat there, starring back at me. The box that was in my best dreams at night. The box that my parents said if anything ever bad happened would be essential for survival. The box that was probably going to make her cry in front of this stranger. Just as I knew my tears were about to betray me, I saw Jasper smile through the rear view mirror. As I looked at him for what seemed like entirety, I got the strongest feeling like everything was meant to be, like everything was a big circle and I had finally made a loop. The thought gave me enough strength to return the radiant smile Jasper had given me. Sighing, and once again full of happiness, I toss the remaining cookies in the trunk and jogged to the passenger door.

I leaned my head against the window." hmmm, this car is way more comfortable than I remember." I murmured. He looked at me for a second.

"You've been in this car before?" he asked slightly confused

"Oh ya, I've ..." I instantly stopped talking, slightly slapping my forehead because of my stupidity. Good going Bella, put your foot in your month again. When I looked up at Jasper was still looking at me, clearly not going to let this one drop.

"In pictures" I said hurrying." It looks really comfortable in pictures" then I proceeded to turn to look out the window, signaling that the conversation was over. Silently, I chided myself for acting so stupid, probably scaring the poor guy. Soon the familiar sights of forks came back into view and I heard the dreaded question.

"So where do you live" he asked casually looking over at me with gorgeous topaz eyes.

"Ummm..." I stalled

" What" he laughed" Forgot where you lived". That was actually part of it because when I looked into Jasper eyes I even forgot my own name.

"Right there" I replied snapping back to reality. He pulled into the drive way. Kelley looked up.

"we don't ..." she started to say but I quickly interrupted her.

"Want to take anymore of jaspers time, your right" I answered between clenched teeth as I pushed her along. In the trunk I grabbed the cookies and the safe deposit box, holding it close to my chest.

"Thanks for the ride" I called over my shoulder as I dragged a confused Kelley up the houses path." I'm Bella, by the way" I continued.

Nervously, I knocked on the door of the Victorian styled house. Kelley was leaning against a marble pillar that ivy has claimed its home, twisting and sealing itself around it. While I was rehearsing what I would say a elderly women answer the door. Her face looked kind and she had laugh lines around her eyes.

"yes, dear?" the women answer in a raspy voice. Smiling and gesturing to Kelley

I said" she really has to use the washroom, can we please use yours?" Kelley glared up at me.

"Oh yes of course, it's the second door on the left. I'd show you but my program is on" she answer as she shuffled in to the living room The theme song from Cornation Street just starting the opening notes.

Smiling a thanks at her we rushed down the pink carpeted hallway and waited for the sound of jaspers car to leave so we could go to our true home.

Jaspers pov

I watched as Bella hurried into the house. Worry and fear radiating off her. I also picked up confusion from both Kelley and the old women. Studying the women for a second I realized a few facts. 1 this women who Bella supposedly called her mom was too old to be a mother, yet too young to be Bella's grandmother. Meaning that she wasn't even related to her. Second was that Bella didn't want me to know where she actually lived.

I felt angry. Not at Bella but at myself. What had I done to scare her so she didn't want me to know where she lived? I replayed that afternoon's conversation over and over in my head, nit picking every word I spoke, analyzing my every step until I noticed that Bella have already left and was half way down the street. Ditching my car (it would be much quite that way) I jumped into the tress and followed silently over head. We soon left the rich side of town, then the working class side. We continued to walk out of the working poor end of town. After a few more minutes Bella and Kelley finally stopped. In the distance I heard to dogs barking and a drunken couple arguing. Bella kicked open the rusted chain link fence that had no purpose being there. It couldn't keep any one out for it had large gaping holes all throughout it. She continued up the mud yard to a one room house no bigger than my room. Door hanging sideways she shoved up against it and it crept open just a ways before getting stuck again. There was only one window on the little brick house, but it has been smashed out long ago. Slipping into the house just as Bella closed the door, I couldn't help the small hiss that escaped my lips as I saw what was inside her house.

**A/N: as you might have noticed, in this whole story I am ending every single chapter with a cliff hanger. Some are full of suspense some aren't.**

**REVIEW:SMILE:GET ON WITH YOUR DAY:**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- night time stories

Jaspers pov

The cement room was absolutely empty, and almost pitch black if it weren't for the window spilling in moon light. There was a make shift bed in one corner which I assumed they shared.  
>There was a Cheep cooler which acted like there fridge table. This was the type of place a true vampire would live in, not a happy human girl and her sister. Thinking about that uncovered another fact. There were no other scents of anyone but Bella and Kelley meaning that they hadn't had parents... For a long time.

Yet, in the midst of all this horribleness, Bella was singing.

"Why are you so happy Bella" asked her sister. "Were going to have to buy all these cookies and well be eating them for weeks" she complained.

Bella stopped singing and said sharply to her sister" You be happy that we are even eating, this is much better than last week". A shudder went through my body. If this was good I would hate to see their bad.

Kelley sighed" Sorry for whining Bella, I just really like bread."

"Ya Kelley, me to" Bella was looking down at her feet. You could tell that she felt horrible for not being able to provide for her sister.

"Soooo then how about you explain to me about today bell?" Kelley asked trying to brake the awkward silence.

"Ok" said Bella still looking at her feet" but I'm going to start at the very begging so you don't get confused." thank goodness for explaining the whole story! I was starting to feel behind. Bella continued to baffle me, something I wasn't use to. I thought I had seen everything there was, but clearly not. Looking over at Bella I noticed that she seemed to be having a battle inside herself. Deciding to help out a bit, I filled the room with the happiest feeling I could imagine.

She jerked her head up and seemed to look straight at me, but I knew she didn't because it was dark and she has weak human eyes. She would be so better off a vampire. I found myself seriously thinking about it. She seemed quite and wouldn't make that much noise. Nobody would be looking for her...STOP! I commanded myself. The Cullens had constantly told me I have week will power until I started believing it. It would be nothing for me to change her right now. I shook my head violently trying to forget what I had just thought.

" Are you going to start or not "Kelley snapped. Even for the short time I've know her, she never seemed like the angry type. That's when I realized I was projecting my emotions again. Concentrating on happy thoughts Bella started her story.

Bella pov

"ok, so it all starts back in good ol' Texas. I was 5 when you were born. Things were good out there; we had our own cattle ranch. Oh but dad" I paused, told myself not to cry for Kelley's sake and keep on going

"Dad said he wanted more for his girls so he started mining oil. He claimed it was less riskier than gold, but made a better profit. Well one day ma was crying and wailing saying that her mom was on deaths door and that we need to see her ASAP. Dad said he was on the verge on making a fortune, but ma pulled him on the plane saying that the fortune could wait" I chuckled slightly as I recalled my mom's words. She had always be so funny and my dad so serious. Together they were yin and yang, perfect for each other.

"So we all got down here, to forks, when you were about 2 years old and I was 7. Ma instantly fell in love and didn't want to leave her "hometown". We went out to eat that night, the whole time they were arguing quietly, but in the end all dad wanted to do was make ma happy so we ended up live here. That next day dad went out and bought the nicest house he could fine. Later that day he came back with his red 58 charger claiming that if ma got the house, then he got the car." I stopped and looked down at a wide eyes Kelley. My Texas accent had came back strongly and I couldn't help but laugh as I continued

"That beautiful, beautiful house was on the outskirts of forks, deep in the woods. 3 stories tall with one wall that was completely glass. The only way to describe it was grand. That was the same house we saw today Kelley. Can you imaging living in that. Dad went back to Texas for a month to settle up unfinished business. When he came back he told us all to come on a walk with him. You were 3 around now and I was 8. You and I danced in the sunlight and tucked the wild flowers in our hair. Then we heard mom crying. Dad had lost his whole fortune, and we were now millions in dept."

"Is this the part where you tell me mom and dad get a heart attack and die" wonder Kelley as she rolled over on the "bed". I looked up at her innocent face.

"I am going to tell you the truth about how mom and dad died. They were about 100 meters away when this man ran out of the woods grabbing ma under his arm and simply crushed dad like he was a leaf. I have and never will see someone as strong as that. But Kel, what he did next really confuses me. He kissed him. Right in the neck. Then he race off. Mom was screaming names, yours, mine, dads but in between it all, she kept saying "The trunk, The trunk" I trailed off when I saw the horrified expression on Kelley's face. I rushed to finish the story, my words jumbling all together.

"In the long run because we were new, we went under the wire with nobody checking up on us. I sold all the valuables and scavenged through mom's purse until I had enough cash to buy this place. Cheep too, only 100 bucks. We went to school for a bit, but one day the teachers asked for a parent teacher conference when you were about 9 making me 13. After that I got scared and we both dropped out of school and society. Home schooled you. When we were in Texas I was in the gifted program, so while I was only 13,I was in grade 12 and graduated."

Silent tears were streaming down Kelley's face. I was surprised to find them on my face as well. Holding each other, we cried for everything we had, for everything lost, and for everything that we wanted. Suddenly, Kelley look up past me and breathed one word that sent shivers down my spine.

"Jasper" 


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay guys, you're doing awesome I'm really happy your reviewing. So here is the next chapter**. **My chapters may look short, but they are all about 3 pages long so, technically, they are short, but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for what I own.**

Chapter 6- Fights solve EVERYTHING

"Grabbing ma under his arm and simply crushed dad like he was a leaf"

The words echoed over and over in my head filling up every space in my body until it completely consumed me. Gripped my head tightly between my two hands, I wanted to pull it apart. I had killed Bella's parents. Sure I had killed lots of people before, but I had never seen the after result. And I had never thought it would have been so bad. I was the one who caused them to live in this mess. I single handily WRECKED Bella's life. I heard Kelly say my name looking at me. I wasn't paying attention, because honestly I didn't really care. What I heard next I did care about.

"Yes Kelly, I do really like Jasper" Bella said in an exasperated voice.

"How come?" wonder Kelley and I have to admit, me as well.

"I feel so safe around him, it like Karma. How the day 10 years ago would mark the horrible change in our lives. Now I'm finally getting some justice.

The saying "Karma's a bitch" popped up into my worn out mind before I completely lost it. She liked a murderer. How could a simple box of cookies lead to this big mess? Not being able to take it any longer. I punched a large hole in their house and ran out faster than I had ever before. I knew by the time Bella looked up, I would be long gone.

I pushed myself harder. The tress became blurs of brown all around me. I ran into a unknown clearing only to find a group of kids camping there. My urge to kill them was so strong; it was I wonder that I didn't. But I didn't want to risk the chance that I might fall in love with another person that I messed up there family. That thought stopped me short. Fall in love? I was in love? With Bella? More confused now, I did the only thing I could which was more destruction. Knocking over a few trees, I kept on running, leaving the kids screams in the back ground.

Eventually, I found myself running back towards home. I didn't even deserve a home. I didn't deserve Bella. I went through a list of things I did deserve until I was thrown against a tree. In instant I'm "in civil war" mode. I searched out my target, which was Edward, thought of half a dozen ways I could kill him and 0.25 of a second later I attacked.

Edward was the easiest to fight. As long as you didn't think about what you were doing, you would win. Almost at him I predicted he would jump and I was right. I landed on top of him causing him to crash down to the ground. Landing lightly on his back I grabbed his arms and pulled with all my vampire strength. A metallic screech could be heard but I didn't care who or what heard us. I just wanted to take out my anger and make someone else feel my pain. Next I aimed at his leg, and flung him against a large rock. He rolled down it and thumped to the ground.

He was absolutely useless without his arms and mindreading abilities. Kicking him once more, I tossed his arms over at him. Even thought he hadn't felt even the closest amount of pain that I felt from knowing what I did to Bella, I laid off.

I stood back in the middle of the loose circle waiting for my next victim. Their fate would be worse than Edwards. No one came. I growled hoping to cause a fight, anything that would get me away from this pain. Emmett stepped forward as I sank into a crouch. I was just about to spring when Emmett's words stopped me.

"Dude,you didn't kill Bella's' parents!"

**Thanks guys. You know the drill…. REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow guys. Two chapters in one night. Why you may ask. Well cause you reviewed. If you want to keep the chapters coming, than review!( they make me smile) Who likes the outsiders… I was thinking about writing something about them. Why don't you vote on my poll on my profile to tell me what to write next.  
><strong>  
>Chapter 6 -things aren't always what they seem<p>

I growled angrily. "Emmett don't you joke with me. I know just as well as you do that I did kill two people that day." My voice was full of confusion and un certainty. How could they of... I groaned. Alice, of course. She probably saw one of her visions again. I wish that she could just stay out of my life. Ever since the divorce Alice was always trying to worm her way back into my life when I just wanted to be alone. I wish she could see how imperfect we are for each. See was so over controlling, wouldn't even let me kill animals when hunting the way I use to. I didn't even what to think about how she made me dress. As celebration after the divorce I started wearing my cowboy boots again.

"Are you even listening, here we are trying to tell you that you didn't kill Bella's..." Emmett stopped talking as I grabbed his neck

"Spit it out" I growled into Emmett's face.

"Ok fine" Emmett said while rubbing out his sore neck." those two people you killed, just some random hikers in the wrong place at the wrong time. After you had left them, Alice had come looking for you. She followed your sent to the two hiker's body."

Alice cut in now not looking at me "the smell of fresh human blood was... Too much. I wanted it so badly. When I saw to adults coming, it was just instinct to attack. I killed the man right there and took a sip of his blood, then ran off with the women to finish her off in private."

I shocked my head un able to wrap my head around it." but Bella said a MAN killed her parents"

Alice blushed and touched her short hair. From the behind she could have easily been mistaken for a man! I allowed myself to chuckle. So I didn't kill Bella's parents after all. I let out a sigh of relief even though it was un needed. Feeling giddy, I had the urge to do back flips through the trees. I wanted to yell at the top of my lungs that I didn't kill Bella's parents. But like all good things it came to an end when reality hit. Although I didn't kill her parents, my ex- wife did. The urge to flip through trees was now replace with the urge to rip Alice to shreds.

Rosalie stood protectively by Alice. I knew if I attacked, Emmett would protect Rosalie. Edward would fight with them as well because he would want to be on the larger side.

Sighing, I slipped out of my defensive stance. It's not that I was worried I lose( because I wouldn't) it was just that I didn't feel like killing all my family today. I would miss some of them in the morning.

Together we ran back home and I made sure Alice and I were on opposite sides. I had week will power right? I looked forward to tomorrow because I knew Bella would be there.

Bella's pov

Waking up the next morning I had the oddest feeling in my stomach. Was it excitement? The thought made me smile. I has almost forgot the meaning to the word altogether.

Handing Kelley her school assignments for the day I ran to the local YMCA to take a shower. After 15 mins I stepped into one of the ocean styled changing room and assembled my outfit. One day when I had been routing through some garbage, I had found a bag of designer clothes. Used of course, but still designer. Eventually, I settled for some navy blue ripped skinny jeans. My top was Jean Marc. Tank top style and flowing. It was grey with a ruffled toile flower on the left strap. I had a J.C white cardigan over top and my signature B necklace which my mom had gave to me when we moved to forks. I had been unable to wear for the longest time because of all the memory's it brought to the surface. Yet for some reason I felt, safe with Jasper. God, Bella you're falling for some guy who you sold a box of cookies to. Shese. My thoughts kept me company for the rest of the hour walk.

After a while I saw the gap in the forest, which ment I was almost there. Speed walking up the remaining part of their twisting path I was reward for my fastness. There stood Jasper shirtless with perfect abs any man would die for. His jeans hung low in his waist stained with car oil. It showed off his hip bones and the muscular V they made. Brushing his longish hair back with his wrist he turned to smile his 100 megawatt smile.

Remember Bella, your just selling him cookies, not here to make out with him. As I was about to hand Jasper his cookies a man rushed out if the house.

"Jazz, you up for some hunting?"

**Now who could that be… guess you'll have to wait and find out **

**Until then… REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow thanks for all the input and reviews. Its really helpful. Now I don't normally listen to music when I make these but her are two AMAZING songs you need to look up... like now.**

**Don't stop- foster the people**

**Middle finger up-Cobra star ship**. 

Chapter 7- shoots

Bella pov

I was grasping at straws. I would take any chance to spend with time with Jasper gladly. So even thought I had never held a gun let alone shot one, I was all game.

"I'll come with you If you don't mind." I said looking up at the grisley bear of a man.

He stared back dumbly at me. I bit my lip and was blushing." you know, shoot some animals, bam bam." I whispered as I made guns with my hands and pretended to shoot. The man looked relived, and Jasper looked... Excited? When I had said shoot some animals... His face had lit up like a kid in a candy store.

Jasper pov

"Go get the guns Emmett" I asked. He returned another blank stare. With my whispering so low that no human could hear I quickly told him to go to Mike Newman store.

Bella wasn't only beautiful, she was smart. I loved shooting things( civil war brought it out in me).Why hadn't I ever of thought of it? As Emmett raced back ripping price tags off along the way, I smiled at Bella. She managed a week smile back as we walked into the woods.

Even once we got to our " hunting spot" Bella still looked really worried."you ok?" I asked.

Startled she look up and whispered" I've never held a gun in my life." I could help but laugh.

" well it not like I go around shooting things in my free time" she frowned. That thought would of made my heart flutter if I had one. She was coming because she like me, not hunting.

After a bit of practice, she learned how to hold and shoot. She was good but I was still glad I was bullet proof.

A few failed attempted later and some of Emmett's jokes Bella got fed up and shoved the gun at me." If your so good why don't you try?" she taunted.  
>"It would be my honor madam" I said with my southern charm slightly bowing.<p>

Her checks were a deep crimson, my favorite color.  
>" Just shoot already" she giggled slapping my arm.<p>

The feel of the gun against my smooth, hard hands brought back the civil war. Quickly I assessed my every angle, and once clear lunged about 50 yards In front of me a small maple leaf was falling. I shot it and gave it to Bella smiling. In the middle of it was a perfect hole.

Laughing like a child, she tipped her head back and the sun shone on her hair bring out natural under tones of red. It mesmerized me. The way it bounced and swayed with her slightest moment. She had stopped walking. Just as I opened my month to make a joke in her expense, she crumpled to the ground.

**I step into the club, the haters turn around. My middle figure is up, man, Im just getting down.( Part of the song, im only 14 can't go in the club and I don't have haters:)**

**REVIEW  
><strong> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I'v been gone so long. Here's chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for what I own.**

Chapter 8- there are firsts for everything

Jasper pov

I thought I had never ran faster in my life last night. Compared to how I ran over to her made it look like I had been strolling down the beach on a hot sunny day. Not that I had ever done that for the fact that I would be the biggest tourist attraction there. I didn't even care if she saw and called me out on it, as long as she was ok.

Charlise had taught me a bit from all his decades of being a doctor. Emmett and I checked her breathing, then her pulse. "Should we do a full body check?" wondered Emmett in concern. I jumped at the idea to hold her, to touch her. She had walls built up around herself and I wanted to knock them down.

"Defiantly, she looked like she took a pretty bad fall" I replied trying to give a decent reason.

"All right, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did it then?" he asked with the biggest smirk on his face. One growl solved the problem.

"Now we wait…. or I wait" I called to Emmett's retreating back.

"Hey, I actually need to REALLY hunt "he called before dashing into the forest.

Bella pov

Was it morning? If so then why did my head hurt so much? And what were these cold things touching me.  
>"Kelley get your cold hands off me" I groaned. They were instantly gone but I felt the body go ridged. Everything came rushing back to me like someone had just broken the dam I had built. I opened my eyes to see Jaspers anxious face inches from mine. The oddest feeling washed over my body. It reminded me of when I was little and my mom had spent a week taking care of me when I had the chicken pock. That's when I realized that this was the first time in a long time that someone taking care of me and not the other way around. My dam cracked more and soon I was in full out sobbing mode. Jasper didn't have much experience in the " crying girl department" so he just awkwardly patted my head and whispered that it would be ok.<p>

After a good solid 15 minutes of sobbing, I could now form proper sentences.

"You probably are wondering what happen" I said through the last few of my tears.

" Shhhhhh, it's ok ..." jasper whispered continuing his bad job at comforting me.

"Do you want to listen or not" I snapped. In truth, I loved the idea of someone beside myself actually caring for me. It being Jasper was the cherry on top.

"All ears" he replied look genuinely interested. I sheaded a few more tears throughout my story but not as bad as before. "So this is the meadow that's my parents died in" I conclude.

Jasper shook his head slowly at me. "Oh Bella!" he moaned as he pulled me closer to him. "The things you do to my heart"

The walls were down. We took turns swapping secrets and talking about are past until the sun slipped behind the mountain. We locked eyes and everything else slipped away. Like the edges of a painting, everything around us was light and smudge, while Jasper and I stood vibrantly in the middle. He titled my chin up and very softly put his lips to mine, slightly open. As he retread, he searched my face for some sign of distress. All he could find was intense happiness.

"This is my first kiss" I whisper softly in to his neck. A lot of girls at school had always complained that there boys were terrible kisser, bad breath, slobbery, but as I went through the list in my head not a single one applied. My kiss was perfect. I felt a tingle go through my body as he pulled me in for another one. It was interrupted when some walked into the clearing.

"Jasper" she called in a sing song voice "look what I found in our bed!"

**Who could that be? I wonder….**

**As always. Please REVIEW. It doesn't have to be long just weather you like it or not.**

**Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for what I own.**

Chapter 9-Good ol penacilin

Two things registered in my head. 1 the sing song voice the girl had said his name in and 2 she said OUR bed. I contemplated that for a moment, coming to a conclusion. Sickly sweet I looked up at Jasper with my biggest smile

" Jazz," I purred sexily" YOUR AN A$$ HOLE" my words echoed off the trees but I didn't care.

Getting up I yelled" the whole 5 hours we spent talking, was that all lies! You didn't even have the decency to tell me YOUR MARRIED!" he started to open his month to talk looking straight at me like he had done no wrong. It only made me madder.

"OHHHH NO, DONT YOU EVEN SPEAK TO ME, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT WHATS SO EVER." I had never been a violent person but at that moment in time I wanted to punch his face so bad. I started stomping away, punching things as I went.

"She's not my wife." he called out. I whirled around shaking my finger at him. He did enough damage, let alone have the right to MOCK me.

"Like that makes it better? Really Jasper!" scrunching up my face I deepen my voice pretending to be Jasper" don't worry Bella, I'm not married, I'm just a player."

"Ass hole" I said back in my regular voice giving him a sneer.

I turned around, pleased with my little performance, but stopped when he sounded angry.

"How can you say that about me when you barley know me! Alice over there is my EX wife. Do you believe me or do you want to see the divorce papers?" his voiced sound angry and hurt.

The blood that had been boiling in my veins had now traveled up to my face. Without truing around I asked in a quiet voice

"How long?"

"3 months"

"Who idea was it"?

" Mine"

"What did she fine in the bed?"

" What is this 20 questions?" he asked. I could tell he was smiling." but if you really want to know what she found it was this"

I turned around catching a book. Bracing myself I looked at the cover knowing I was going to find something about sex. _The exciting history of penicillin? I _stared at the book for a good minute, month hanging open.

"Penicillin?" I finally said

"yes, it's really quite fascinating!" he informed. I looked up at him and he didn't seem the slightest bit angry, in fact it looked like he was going to laugh any minute. I beat him to it thought. Tipping my head back, I laughed like a hyena. He soon joined in. Looking back at Alice she seemed torn whether to rip my head off or run away.

"Bring it pixie girl" I mutter to the ground.

"Fine, I will" she smiled like a shark, right before they attack.

"How did you hear...?" I gasped. I had thought Jasper hadn't even heard that.

"It's is time for you to know what we are..."

**Ouuuhhhhhh. That's probably my favorite chapter by far. Hoped you liked it to, as always**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
><strong> 


	10. Chapter 10

**It's sure been a long time. Well here you go. Chapter 10. It's going to be wrapping up soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for what I own.**

Chapter 10- conversations in the car

"We're..."

"LACTOSEN TALORENT!" cried Jasper." well actually, not all of us, just her."

" Don't eat the cookies, they have milk in them" I tried to say as calmly as I could. Boy did I hate that little pixie! Turning my attention away from her I looked at jasper. He had a thoughtful look on his face and I could swear he could feel everything I was feeling.

"Jasper, I have to go, Kelley going to be wondering where I am" I tried my best to put a fake smile on my face and not sound so disappointed. Truth was that I was so worried he would send me on my way without a backwards glance. I no longer had a box of cookies as my excuse.

"Now don't look so sad little lady, cause I would love to see you back here tomorrow to meet the rest of my family." he said with a thick Texas accent. While he had been speaking he had pulled me closer to him and we know looked into each other's eyes.

"Werido" I heard Alice whisper, all though I don't know why because she wanted to be heard. But at that point in time as the leaves rustled in the trees and birds sang there good night songs, I didn't care what anyone thought.

I was in love with Jasper Whitlock.

He drove me home to my REAL address that night. I could tell that he really wanted to come in but I wasn't ready for that yet. I sat in his warm car not wanting to leave. When I looked up at him, the look in his face was asking me not to leave either. Sighing, I stated" You know, we hit a lot of major milestones in the past 2 day."

" Like what?" he asked amused

"Well first kiss, first big fight over something stupid, first making up over the big fight over something stupid and lastly" I stated holding up my forth finger" talking about stupid things in someone's car just to hang out with them longer"

He smiled at that. "Well, as much as I love you, and wish you could stay here all night, I think your sister is going to personally drag you in to the house!" We looked up at the same time only to see Kelley's head looking out the broken window. With a quick bye, I dashed from his warm car to the cold outdoors then back into my even colder house. Even thought it was pitch black (there were clouds in front of the moon that night) I could tell she was smiling.

Grabbing my hands and squealing like a little girl she cried "SPILL" and started firing questions at me left, right and center. Giggling as well, I told Kelley minute by minute details of what had happen except I left out the part about Alice. She has wrecked my perfect day so I didn't want to give her any scarification. Suddenly the thought of Alice talking to MY Jasper, sleeping in the SAME house as him was too much to bear. What if he decides he like her more than me? After all they had been married and we had only seen each other for 2 days.

" Don't worry bells" Kelley whispered" If he acts like how you told me he did, than I know that he must be crazy for you." That girl could read mind, and she knew the right words to say to me.

"Bella" Kelley said not looking at me

"What is it?" I asked cautiously. There was something about how she said my name that instantly had me worried.

"I've ... Really missed you and was wondering if maybe I could come with you and meet there family as well?". Putting my arm around Kelley's shoulder I pulled her closer

"I know that you've missed me but that not it, is it?"'I said into her hair. She didn't look up and continued playing with her pant leg as if it was the coolest thing ever.

"You just want to see what a family's like." it wasn't a question but a statement. She shrugged one shoulder.

"I miss mom and dad." she finally whispered. Together in each other's arms, we sat in the pitch black darkness. Yet we weren't really there. In our mines we were with our parents.

Then I heard a loud bang.

**Whoa! What's that bang? Even I can hardly remember, it's been so long since I looked at the next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE MY DAY!(Not really, but still REVIEW!)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Meeting _lots_ of family.

Startled, I sat up just the door flew open. I guess I must have fallen asleep because sunlight poured around him like he was an angle. It danced in his blonde hair and made him sparkle?

"Jas...Do you realize that you're sparkling?" he looked completely mortified and I suddenly wished I hadn't brought it up. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a shaking laugh.

"Alice was mad at me last night, so while I was sleeping she poured her complete glitter collection on me!" I allowed myself a small chuckle.

"Why are you here so early anyways?" I wondered. I must look like a mess and he looked so perfect. Ugh

" Well, you said you would be over at 12:30 and I thought, heck why should I make her walk so I came to pick you up. When I got to the door I heard crying so I knocked once than busted it open. I thought someone was holding you hostage or something." he admitted grinning sheepishly. I wasn't the only one blushing. I had a really bad habit of talking in my sleep. I could only hope that while I was "sleep crying" I didn't say anything else that could embarrass.

Sitting down beside me I leaned my head against his shoulder, similar to what Kelley and I had done last night. Then I explained to him how Kelley wanted to tag along.

"That's awesome, one of my sisters just loves children!" he said just as Kelley woke up.

Jasper pov-

"We need to get dress, so that means you, out!"She laughed as Bella pointed to the door.

Pretending to be sad I slouched to the door. I felt Bella throw her pillow at me. It missed. Silly humans and there bad aim.

As I stood outside, I really hope Bella would hurry up. It had only gotten sunnier and I was a human disco ball. I stared absent mindedly at the window. One of the broken pieces was angled into the house... and Bella was right in the path of it. Reflecting like a mirror I watched as Bella pulled of her socks. Next she took off her top. I started fidgeting a bit. I should give her her privacy but...HOLY COW! She was about to take off her bra! A low moan escaped my lips that she couldn't hear. I started down at my feet and thought of all the ugly thing I could imagine.

Holding on tightly to the house wanting and not wanting to look at the same time. Finally she came out of the house with Kelly in tow wearing a teal Christti shirt that tied in a bow on the side and a pair of Jerri jeans and a set of moccasins. I looked up from my feet and noticed that I had crushed the brick where I had been holding on. Gosh, was I ever wrecking her house. First I punched a hole in it and now I was crushing it.

"You're looking beautiful as always" I complemented. Sighing, I pulled her into a kiss. My tongue gently opened her lips. Our tongues danced together until I realized that unlike me she actually needed to breathe! She didn't seem to mind as she went back in for a second time as we walked to the car.

Once at my house (or her old house as well) Rosalie and Emmett greeted us at the door.

"This is my sister Rosalie and my brother Emmett." I explained leaving out the fact that they were married as well. I didn't want to creep out Bella that much!

Like I had predicted Rosalie politely said hello to Bella and then completely put all her attention on Kelley. Kelley didn't look that used to it but eventually she stopped acting shy. They went off somewhere and Emmett followed them, but not before making a comment at everyone's expense.

"So I FINALY get to meet the girl who stood up to Alice, eh. She was telling me that she was going to rip your face off yesterday from the way you were making out with Jasper!"Bella looking panicked and embarrassed all at once.

"It was only one kiss" she contoured as Emmett walked off laughing. Sometime I think his sole purpose in life is to see how times he can make people blush.

I took Bella's jacket and hung it up as she looked around.

" It's so different yet so much the same" she said to no one in particular." as she started to walk up some steps.

"Is the rest of your family in the living room?" she asked.

"Ya" I smiled as I took her hand and we walked up the steps together. Edward sat on the couch with Alice. They way they sat, angled so they were right in front of each other and how there pinky's were lightly brushing up against each other's told me that there was something going on between them. I had had the suspicion for a long time but now it was obvious. Being married to Alice for about 100 years, I knew she really hated Edward and was only doing it to make me jealous. Bella was biting her lip, something she did when she was nervous.

"Edward this is Bella, and Bella we have already met Alice haven't we?" I couldn't help the angry tone of my voice. She waved at Edward and gave Alice a cold nod. Alice just pretended she didn't exist.

Bella pov

Edwards head shaped up. He looked confused for a moment then looked out the window as if some had called his name.

"Rose, Emmett you should come down here ...Dad and moms are coming home" Edward called still looked confused.

"Mom and Dad went away to Italy for a week and are going to be arriving any minute now." he explained to me. I still didn't get why ever one look so ...weird. Just then Jasper parents steeped up the stairs. I hadn't even heard a car drive in. A shiver went up my back; everything felt too still, like none of it was real and I was just dreaming. Kelley walked over to me and grabbed my arm. She was obviously nervous as well. The parents weren't the only ones who had come, because there were two other people behind them.

Kelley and I gasped at the same time. 


End file.
